


'Cause I'm Yours...

by FBIStimulant



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Hotch, M/M, Morgan x Hotch, One sided Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIStimulant/pseuds/FBIStimulant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan are in a secret relationship. These two alpha males are great at keeping their emotions concealed unless behind closed doors but everything starts to crumble after Foyet comes back to haunt Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of me having Secret Love Song by Little Mix (featuring Jason Derulo) forever on repeat. This being my second fic, I see a pattern....
> 
> This fic takes a turn from canon but follows it somewhat. I just wore rose-colored glasses while watching season 5.
> 
> And I don't know if the agents have two phones. I'd like to think so.
> 
> I added the one sided Spencer/Aaron relationship because I've been reading a lot of Dom!Spencer stories and they're interesting and sometimes believable so I wanted to include them in the story.

* * *

_"We keep behind closed doors_  
_Every time I see you, I die a little more_  
_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_  
_It'll never be enough_  
_It's obvious you're meant for me_  
_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_  
_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_  
_But I'll never show it on my face_  
_But we know this, we got a love that is homeless..."_

* * *

It drained them all. 89 innocent victims. One man who's life would be changed forever for wanting revenge even though he's suffered enough from the many alterations before. Two criminals who were never punished for their crimes, instead received the sweet relief of death. And the BAU's most wanted team. The things they've seen before cannot match to what they've seen over those past few days. A crime so heinous, so incomprehensible that it would definitely leave a scar on a person involved, directly or indirectly.

It showed on their faces, their body languages, the way they isolated themselves on the jet. Aaron Hotchner noticed it, particularly in one of his agents. It was still a secret but he was emotionally and physically involved with Derek Morgan. They had a growing attraction since they started working together but never acknowledged it until nearly 2 years ago when he had lost his wife to another man. Morgan had came in and attempted to comfort him. It eventually led him to the darker man's bed, a night Morgan likes to call their honeymoon when he's being playful. Hotch always wondered if he gave up too quickly but he trusted Morgan with his life and it was fitting - a man he spent more time with than his own wife.

Hotch can't deny that he's in love with Morgan. For two years, they've had to stay low with their relationship. It's not that he and Morgan didn't trust the team, who were essentially their family. It was more of not wanting to let it become potential ammo for anyone within the Bureau or even for anyone outside of it. The most they allowed to happen in public was the brush of the hand if they walked side-by-side, a shoulder squeeze, and they've caught each other staring at one another accidentally. They made sure to not allow that to happen again as to not set off warning bells to others but it was so natural to do so it was hard to shake from the reverie every now and then.

Hotch wasn't sure if anyone knew. He thought Rossi might have an inkling but he made sure not to let it become a topic of discussion but when Rossi had invited him on a double date a few months ago, he declined him, which probably raised some flags in the older man's head. When Rossi probed him about dating anyone, he continued to tell him he wasn't and it hurt because he wanted to let the whole world how much he loved Morgan. Commitment should have been his middle name. It affected how he acted in every situation.

Their rule of not showing public affection was still in effect no matter how hard a case was. They would normally wait until they were alone where there would be a clashing of tongues, bodies crashing against each other, clothes being strewn across floors, thrown atop chairs, and not long after, Hotch would be writhing beneath Morgan's hard, toned body as he kept up a slow but hard pace, caressing Hotch's face with love and appreciation as he whispered words of affection. This usually happened after a case where one of them may have been put in danger but when a case touched a sensitive topic for both or either one of them, there was no sex. They only held each other, as mushy as it may seem, holding each other helped one way or another. It was necessary to know that there was still something good left in the world despite constantly seeing the bad.

So that's what Hotch wanted to do this time. A part of him wanted to isolate himself from everything, suffer in silence, by himself. He didn't even think he could see Jack at the moment but he wanted to spend some time with Morgan. They both needed the company, having experienced the same emotionally traumatic case.

But when he reached out to him, a hand ghosting the other man's shoulder, after everyone else had departed, Reid and Garcia who went with JJ to visit Henry, Prentiss who took Rossi up on the drink offer, he was brushed off. Not harshly but Morgan didn't reciprocate the touch and that was enough for Hotch to take the hint.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I think I would prefer to be alone today." He told him, sounding unsure of himself.

That's all he said and while Hotch wanted to beg him to come with him, while convincing himself that he just wanted to comfort Morgan but actually needing comfort himself, he let him walk away after bidding him goodnight. He felt a pang of hurt but he understood when people needed their space. He just didn't think space was a good idea tonight.

He wasn't the only one who regretted the decision while driving home. Morgan, too, realized he wanted human contact and he felt shitty for brushing off his lover like that. He would call him once he got home and if Hotch wasn't too upset, he'd make it up to him that night.

But when he got home, picked up Clooney from his neighbor, and settled in front of the television, he called once and received no answer. He thought maybe now Hotch didn't want to speak to him. Or he also wanted to be alone.

_'No, he initiated contact. He wouldn't have if he wanted to be alone.'_

He called once more and left a message, begging Hotch to forgive him in subtle words and that he'll see him tomorrow. Nothing too personal but one that could be deemed as suspicious by observant individuals. He called him Aaron, his voice was softer than usual, a loving tone itching it's way into the call. He made sure to call on Hotch's personal cell phone and not his Bureau appointed phone.

He would make sure to talk to him first thing in the morning.

Little did he know that The Reaper himself was the one to listen to that voicemail, the phone having shocked him for a moment as he was in the middle of his ministrations with Hotch's body. Having seen the other man contemplating a phone call when he came into his home, he reached for the device now on the floor not too far from them. despite the weak protest coming from the man now bleeding profusely on the light colored carpet, and saw the missed call and voicemail notification. He put the phone between the junction of his shoulder and ear, while hovering over an injured Hotch who was fighting to stay conscious as he unbuckled his belt.

He smirked as he listened to the message.

Throwing the phone down, he leaned in, a sinister smile plastered on his face and whispered, "I'll comfort you in the place of Derek Morgan, Aaron."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of Hotch's assault.

Groaning as he heard his phone vibrate, Morgan rolled over to grab it from the nightstand. Checking the number, he recognized JJ's cell and was tempted to chuck it in the trash because he'd be damned if they had another case not even several hours later.

He answered angrily. "JJ, what is it now?"

Listening to the woman on the other side, he was told it was an urgent last minute case and that he had to be there early in the morning. It was local, which was great because it meant a plane ride wasn't necessary. Didn't make him any less upset, though. Reluctantly, he rolled off his bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was done, he checked his other cell and saw no calls from Hotch or even a text. He felt off about it but didn't know what else to do. For all he knew, the man might be on his way to the location at this moment.

He pocketed his cell phone and keys and made his way out the door.

* * *

 

"Have you heard from Hotch?" Prentiss had asked JJ. Morgan had heard her but decided to play it cool. He couldn't allow his worry to show through. He wasn't a woman, not that he viewed women as overemotional, they just tended to show their expressions and convey their feelings more often. He could hear the tinge of worry in Prentiss's question and he couldn't help but feel a small bubble of jealously at the fact that she can act that way and not be persecuted or questioned for it. Unlike him, he couldn't let the others know about their relationship through his reactions, so he opted to act as normal as possible despite the worry growing in hi

* * *

"Something's happened to Hotch!"

When those words left Reid's mouth, Morgan's heart nearly stopped. His eyes widened for a moment but were thankfully hidden underneath his sunglasses. He was quick, though, to take the wheel once they all ran back to the car as Reid was lifted into the ambulance, JJ following him in. And he drove like a madman, dodging traffic, turning his sirens on. He ignored the questioning look he got from Rossi who sat beside him. His feelings be damned, the one he loved the most was in trouble.

* * *

Foyet.

Of course Foyet had been the one to have done this.

_'And with my credentials...'_

Seeing Hotch weakened, in pain, and confused hurt him so much. And when they realized Foyet was targeting Haley and Jack, he nearly broke right there. He knew that whatever Hotch had with Haley was done for but he also knew the man still loved Haley in another sense.

But that wasn't what was bothering him and neither was the fact that Foyet had his credentials. He would have found a way to bring Hotch into the Emergency Room with or without ID.

_'I should have been there last night. I could have protected him last night. I could have - '_

"Derek, you coming?" Rossi called out to him. They were going to track down Haley and Jack and put them in protective custody until Foyet was called but Morgan couldn't move. He wanted to stay with his lover, to speak to him in private. This would be his only chance but he'd have to get Prentiss to leave first.

"Morgan, please....," Hotch murmured, still dozy on the pain medication he was given. Morgan turned and saw the broken look the older man had and nodded without hesitation, going ahead with Rossi and JJ. He could only imagine what was lying beneath the pretty face. Another part of him was just afraid to speak to Hotch, was afraid the older man would blame him for not reciprocating that night. He knew Hotch wouldn't blame him but he blamed himself and had a hard time not seeing how he couldn't have prevented this had he not been selfish the night before.

It was odd how someone's life could change so easily in just a week. Hell, last week, they were just enjoying each other. Before the Canadian case. Before Foyet broke into his lover's apartment.

At least, that's what he believed.

* * *

**8 Days Earlier**

_Hotch was riding Morgan sensually, his body moving up and down the hard length of the darker man's shaft. Small gasps escaped his mouth and he hid his face in the crook of Morgan's neck, delivering butterfly kisses to the broad shoulder. He felt Morgan turn his head and kiss his neck, moaning at the sensation._

_Morgan's hands traveled down to Hotch's firm ass and held a tight grip as he began pummeling into the heat encased around his cock._

_"I'm gonna make you cum just from fucking this tight ass of yours, Aaron," he said, his voice dropping an octave and sounding husky. It caused Aaron to shiver and put him even closer to edge of his orgasm._

_"Derek! I - I can't - " Hotch gasped and a small scream was heard as he orgasmed all over Morgan's and his own chest. He was still coming down from his high when Morgan flipped them over and pounded into his overly sensitive body._

_In the shadows of Hotch's apartment, a dark figure stood, watching. Foyet couldn't believe the effect it had on him - the sensual image of a completely undone Aaron Hotchner. He had originally came into the apartment, lying in wait for the unit chief to come home. He would pounce on his victim from the shadows but he wasn't expecting two people to walk into the place. Once they entered, Hotch had pushed Morgan back into the door and took control of the kiss before sliding down and unbuckling the other agent's belt, unzipping his pants and not even seconds later, he was swallowing down the engorged member with so much enthusiasm, Foyet nearly let himself be known if he wasn't so clammed up in shock. The sound of Morgan's head making a thump against the door and his deep groans woke Foyet up from his reverie._

_Aaron Hotchner with another man? And none other than Derek Morgan himself?_

_'This is interesting...'_

_He watched as they kissed languidly before making his escape quietly._

* * *

Hotch laid there, biting his bottom lip as his thoughts occupied him. Rossi's words were encouraging, thoughtful but not what he believed in. He was afraid of what Foyet would do now. How would he stop him before it was too late? His son...Haley, would they really be safe in protective custody? If Foyet was capable of putting him in a hospital bed without any notice, what else could he possibly do? 

He gripped his wallet tightly in a small burst of anger before loosening his grip and closing his eyes. They opened again when all he could think of was the reaper leering down at him, stabbing him, raping him...

He couldn't let anyone know the details. The stabbing couldn't be covered up but the rest wasn't necessary in his opinion. He didn't want pity, he didn't want to be treated like a victim, he didn't want Foyet changing his life to such a degree. He lied to Prentiss about it all going blank after the first stab and he knew she didn't buy it. Who would forget something so horrific? He remembered every detail - when he walked into his home and contemplated calling Morgan, when he decided not and put his phone and keys down before reaching for a drink, when he took a sip, the beginning of his ritual to mask his pain. He didn't plan to drink too much, just a bit. Enough to forget the horrid images he saw. But then he felt a presence behind him and heard a gun clicking into place. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

_"You should have made the deal," Foyet hissed beneath his mask._

_'Show no fear, show no fear.' The repetitive reminder went through his mind as he stared down his assailant._

When the gun went off next to him, it took quite a bit to not flinch. He knew it was a lie that he wasn't afraid of Foyet. He was but his ability to conceal how he felt came a lot easier than it would for others. It was basically a natural fighting instinct he picked up on as a child. Not to mention, it was apart of Foyet's profile. How he got off on the fear of his victims. His mind then flitted back to the memory of when Morgan was slammed through a window by The Reaper. Had his lover not been unconscious...he couldn't even imagine it. Actually, he could. He's seen what Foyet was capable and experienced first hand just how sinister the man could be but it's not something he ever wants to picture.

When Foyet had stabbed him several times, he had leered down and told him about how he knew of his relationship with Derek Morgan, how he _"sucked cock like a whore"_ and _"took it up the ass like a bitch in heat"._ Foyet recounted many of the details of a seemingly private night he shared with his lover a week or so before, degrading them with his words.

 _'He was in my home...'_ Hotch felt every thing start to fall apart, including his confidence. Foyet was stripping him of his layers as he described one of the most intimate nights he ever shared with Derek. That night, they had dinner in a quaint restaurant and it was fairly romantic but not too much as Hotch didn't like to be pampered and Morgan knew that well. They joked around, Morgan couldn't keep his eyes off of him, Hotch couldn't get the other man out of his mind the entire day. They had actually gotten to Hotch's apartment at least ten minutes before entering the apartment but they couldn't keep their hands or their mouths to each other before climbing up the stairs to his floor, Morgan's hand fondling his ass along the way. Hotch gave his all that night. He wanted to make sure he pleased Derek to the upmost degree that he could so he let himself go and also went along with his own desires.

Now, that night was tainted with Foyet's face and words.

When he had picked up his discarded cell phone and Hotch was powerless to stop him, he listened to most likely an apology message from Morgan. When the sinister smile had reappeared on Foyet's face, he cringed. Or was that from the never-ending pain he was feeling at the time? Maybe a mixture of both.

But those next words had shocked him completely.

 _"I'll comfort you in the place of Derek Morgan, Aaron."_ At that, Foyet had flipped him over and he nearly screamed in pain but only managed a groan. He felt his pants being pulled off and the cool air against bare skin.

 _'No, no, no, please'_ He wanted to beg Foyet to stop. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never raped his victims before, why now?

_"Profilers think that stabbing is a substitute for the act of sex, that if you're impotent, you'll use a knife instead. Is that what you think, Agent Hotchner? Maybe this will change the way you profile..." and then the searing pain as he felt Foyet's member force it's way into him, unprepared, unsuspecting. He groaned as a tear escape his eye._

_"Relax. It'll go in so much easier."_

_'God, Derek, please, help me!'_

_As Foyet pounded into his body, a harsh grip on his slender hips, he cried. He rarely ever cried. He wasn't bawling but the tears did escape his eyes. His wounds were being grounded into the carpet, he literally felt as if he was being sawed in two by Foyet's thrusts into his unprepared entrance, and Foyet was now missing his reactions, so he had a tight grip on his black hair and pulled his head back, exposing his tear stained face. He had licked the side of his face tasting the salty tears and reveling in the fact that he had reduced the ever stoic Aaron Hotchner into this fumbling mess._

_"How does it feel to be my bitch? I bet Agent Morgan never fucked you like this," he growled into Hotch's ear, breathing heavily against the man's cheeks as his thrusts became more erratic. His grip on Hotch's hair was tighter as he pulled his head back and left a long line of saliva when he tasted the sweat on the agent's jugular. He admired the movement of his Adam's apple, slightly regretting his decision to turn the agent over as he couldn't get a full on view of his face._

_"Fuck you," Hotch had whispered harshly, breathing through his nose as he tried to keep conscious despite the violation to his body. His vision was blurring but he wouldn't allow Foyet to degrade the man he's in love with. He felt that he was past the point of no return but he couldn't let Foyet ruin his relationship by dragging Morgan's name into it every second. Foyet retaliated by slapping his ass, further embarrassing him. He felt the stinging long after the hand had left his sensitive flesh and he wanted to puke as he felt even more disgusted with himself._

_But it wasn't much longer when he passed out, not being able to handle the pain but not before he felt the rush of something hot in him._

_And a sick feeling to his stomach._

Foyet had won that round.

* * *

Morgan stood outside Hotch's room in the hallway. He was leaning against a window when he felt a hand on his shoulder when he heard the footsteps approaching him. 

"None of this was your fault," Prentiss told him. Next to her was JJ and Rossi. They all had a concerned look and he suspected it was because they believed he was still upset over the fact that Foyet had his credentials. That part still irked him but it only brushed the surface of his pain.

When he came back, Prentiss and JJ had gone to visit Reid to make sure he was alright. He was worried about the kid but knew he'd pull out fine. He was tougher than people gave him credit for. Instead, he wanted to take a chance to check up on Hotch. His attempt didn't go as planned when he saw Rossi speaking to Hotch, who sounded so broken. It scared him. To see his lover so hopeless. And the feeling of guilt welded up inside of him again. He decided in the end to talk to him right before visiting hours were over, when he was sure he had some kind of privacy from knowing eyes.

"I know," he responded.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Rossi asked. Morgan saw a knowing look in the older man's eyes. Hotch had told him he had a feeling Rossi knew what was going on but Morgan wasn't about to give him a confirmation.

Morgan sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He glanced over at Hotch's room where he was laying with his eyes closed but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"You should talk to him. You'll see he doesn't blame you," JJ told him, rubbing a hand on his shoulder. At that, her and Prentiss walked away, bidding their goodbyes. There was only about an hour left before visiting hours were over and they wanted to give Morgan that time to get over his guilt with Hotch.

Morgan watched them go before turning his attention back to Rossi. The guy was too insightful for his own good and Morgan hated how he was currently analyzing him with those experienced, profiler eyes.

"While I would like to know what's going on between you and Hotch, I think it's best if you go and speak to him before visiting hours are over. You both need it." He then clapped Morgan on his shoulder and also made his exit.

Getting up the courage, Morgan made his way to Hotch's room, stopping right outside the door. Was he welcomed in? Should he make himself known?

Hotch answered the questions for him when he said, "Sit down, please."

Immediately, Morgan sat down. He looked over at Hotch who's eyes were a bit glossy as if he wanted to cry and that broke the dam of his self-reproach.

"I'm...sorry, I should have been there. I'm so sorry, Aaron," he whispered, holding his lover's hand, his thumb caressing the top. He watched as Hotch visibly relaxed but then when he tried to shift in his bed, he gasped in pain.

"Aaron? What's wrong? Do you need a doctor?" Morgan's voice was raising by the second. He was almost out of his seat when he felt Hotch weakly pull at his hand.

"No, I'm ok. Please, just sit with me." 

What Hotch really wanted was for Morgan to leave. He didn't want him to see him like this; weakened, broken, emotionally unstable. But he was so happy to be out from underneath his attacker and he knew well about how victims reacted after a traumatizing event. He was fighting his victim status for as long as he could but he could already tell he would succumb to the inevitable.

He laid there and held Morgan's hand. The darker man had maneuvered his chair to sit more comfortable close and place his other hand on top of Hotch's, encasing the other man's hand between his own. He watched him doze off, probably due to the pain medication but he hoped maybe him being there gave his lover some comfort, enough to allow him to sleep. He hoped The Reaper wasn't there to haunt him in his dreams but he knew better. He knew the previous events would probably replay itself in Hotch's mind over and over again. He knew none of the details, not even how many times Hotch was stabbed. He didn't want to push the man to speak to him but he knew once he was out of the hospital, he'd make sure he went to see someone.

"Visiting hours are over, sir." A young nurse had came in with a clipboard. She gave him an empathetic look.

He looked over at Hotch and knew he was sleeping soundly now. He leaned over and gave the man a kiss on the lips, softly putting his arm back near his body.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the man's forehead now and at that, Hotch had shifted slightly but was still in deep sleep.

Yeah, the medication was doing it's job. He thought it was a bit odd. Glancing over at the medical chart near Hotch, he saw a rather high dosage of pain medication and a star at the bottom that said "Questioning needed for other injuries".

 _'Other injuries?'_ He thought, unconsciously reaching for the clipboard.

"Sir, please," the young nurse repeated. He looked over at her and nodded, glancing once more at Hotch before leaving the room and heading home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to have had this submitted on Saturday but I saved a draft on ArchiveOfOurOwn that I had nowhere else (silly me...) and it ended up not saving and I had to start over from the scraps and pieces I had on Evernote.
> 
> No worries, here it is, nearly the same as before. The story will take a turn from canon from here on out. I'm not watching the episodes at the moment so some of the dialogue is off. I'm sorry for that. I can fix those later when I do watch them.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write because I wasn't sure how to manipulate this to add in my own story and not rehash the CM writer's version. I don't know if Hotch was raped in the show but regardless, he was assaulted and emotionally scarred and I just made it more clear. Plus, I live for Hotch whump, tbh. 
> 
> Chapters will be longer and I'll update every weekend from now on! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan, stop, please," Hotch whispered, pulling away from their kiss. He was sitting on his lover's lap, legs straddling his thighs, a look of defeat visible on his face.

It was five weeks after Foyet attacked Hotch. He had pretty much fully healed physically but Morgan and him refrained from sex or anything that would add a weight burden to Hotch's physique. Morgan consistently fussed over the man, not allowing him to do anything. Prentiss had taken over the job of driving him home and picking him up, which was an annoyance for Morgan. Prentiss would drop him home around 7:00pm and Morgan would come over later to keep Hotch company. In the morning, he'd have to hurry and leave before Prentiss picked up Hotch. Once he had overslept and so had his lover. They didn't have sex but had stayed up to watch a movie when Hotch had a nightmare. So when he woke up at 8:00 instead of 7:00, he nearly freaked. He heard Prentiss knocking on the door, on the verge of breaking it down and he was still shirtless with a sleeping Hotch tucked under his chin. He had quickly woken up Hotch and snuck into the closet as the other man put on a robe and answered the door, letting Prentiss know he had slept in. Since it wasn't a lie, she hadn't question it and said she needed to run back home and would come back to pick him up.Morgan had hurried and dressed, leaving a longing kiss on Hotch's lips as the man stripped to shower. A part of him missed their sex life. He didn't know what happened that night with Foyet but he had his suspicions. While he knew that not wanting sex after a trauma wasn't surprising, he knew something else happened. He didn't want to push it because he didn't want to seem imposing. He hoped that Hotch was speaking to his counselor, getting the situation off his chest and out of his mind. Otherwise, he worried for the longevity of their relationship.And this moment was proving him correct in some aspects."What's wrong?" Morgan whispered. His eyes were trained on Hotch's, who tried to avert his own. He lifted his chin and held it between the crook of his index finger and his thumb, urging Hotch to look him in the eye, his other hand on Hotch's hip. He squirmed on Morgan's lap and felt the slight hard-on the darker man had. He wasn't surprised. He knew how much of an appetite for sex Morgan had. He felt he may have aggravated the appetite when they started dating, which he never complained about because Morgan introduced him to a variety of ways to spice up one's sex-life and he knew it would leave a lasting impression on him forever. But right now, he felt something in him wasn't working right. Like something was broken.

"We should go to bed." That was his only response before sliding off of his boyfriend's lap. Morgan moaned lowly at the lost of the weight of Hotch sitting on him. He enjoyed it so much and he had hoped that they could try easing back into their sex life, which was amazing to say the least. Morgan knew how much he loved sex but he knew when he started dating Hotch, that desire grew even more. The man was just delicious to him. He could never have enough. Not to mention, he had the best ass Morgan had ever seen on a man. He didn't have much experience with men but just from looking, he could tell. Hotch hid a lot beneath that suit and when he had first stripped naked, Morgan wanted to devour him. Not to say that Hotch had no other great qualities. He didn't fall in love with Hotch's exterior, as cheesy as it may sound. He was very much in love with the man for who he was. The rest were bonuses that came with the full package.He rose off the couch and stripped himself of his sleep shirt, feeling a bit warm, as he followed Hotch into the bedroom. Climbing into the bed, he turned off the light on his side and smiled as he felt Hotch cuddle into him. Sometimes, this was enough. Morgan just wanted to know that it wasn't just the means to mask the pain the other man was feeling.

* * *

Rossi had invited Hotch over for lunch the next day. They had the weekend off and while Morgan wanted to spend some time with Hotch, maybe coax him into speaking to him about the whole ordeal with Foyet but he realized long ago that Hotch spoke to Rossi about almost everything. They were best friends so perhaps it would be easier for the other man to express himself in front of someone who he wasn't involved with.

And Morgan had decided to hang out with someone who he also considered to be his best friend in the mean time."So what do you want to do, Reid? Bowling? A movie? The bookstore? Please don't say the bookstore. I only mentioned it to be nice," he joked. His smile was in place until he glanced at his friend and noticed that he wasn't smiling back at him."Reid?""Do you think Hotch is alright?"

 

That question had surprised Morgan. He stared at the genius, wondering what prompted that question.

 

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" There was no way Reid knew about him and Hotch. Rossi, maybe but no one else should have even an inkling. They were too cautious with their relationship.

 

"Morgan, I want to give him space because that's what he would want but I wonder if that space is helping him or hurting him."

 

Morgan was quiet for a while before the pieces started to fit together in his head.

 

He turned slowly to face the younger man, wondering if the next question he would ask would be appropriate. "Reid, do you have feelings for Hotch?"

 

Reid turned his head in the opposite direction, refusing to look at Morgan but that was an answer in and of itself.

 

For the first time in a few years, Morgan gave Reid a good look over. He was still thin as when he had joined the Bureau but his hair was longer now but he seemed much less feminine and somewhat more masculine. His attire choices reflected his growth. No longer hiding himself beneath rather baggy tops and bottoms, the clothes he wore hugged him more than before but not in a constricting way- in a comfortable way. 

 

When Reid turned to face him, he noticed the small amount of stubble on his upper lip. 

 

When did Reid grow so fast?

 

"I don't know," Reid said. Morgan was startled, thinking Reid had finally unleashed the ability to read other people's minds until he realized he was actually answering the question he had asked before.

 

"I've always found him attractive but I never acted on it."

 

'Oh god, no...'

 

"It would never happen. Fraternization rules are already a barrier. The fact that he's not even remotely into men is another. Add those two together, there's a better chance of hell freezing over."

 

Morgan just gaped at him, which irked Reid to no end.

 

"If you're going to say something, say it. Otherwise, start driving to the bookstore."

 

Morgan caught the joke there and breathed out a laugh but he didn't move to start the car. The new information he acquired was still processing in his mind.

 

"Reid, why didn't you tell me?" He hesitated in asking.

 

Reid pursed his lips, calculating his response. "I didn't want you to look at me differently."

 

"I'd never - "

 

"Morgan, I know what you're going to say but when someone finds out that someone else is interested in the same sex, their perceptions do change and that's normal. It's what you do with that perception that can affect the relationship and I didn't want to lose my friendship with you," Reid explained. 

 

"I see," Morgan responded. He decided at that point it was best to drive out onto the road. He didn't know what else to say. 

 

The fact that Reid had been interested in Hotch ever since he first saw him was shocking but not shocking at the same time. Morgan had always felt that Reid may have been more interested in men than he let on but the issue here wasn't that.

 

Every excuse Reid had to not date Hotch was actually an excuse that wasn't a barrier at all as Morgan had since broke them all down and only five weeks ago, they were as strong in their relationship as most people could possibly be.

 

Morgan groaned internally. He felt it may have been better had he not asked that question because now he was holding something back from Reid after the younger man had spilled out a huge secret and the secret Morgan was holding could potentially forever alter their relationship.

 

He guess Reid was partially right. His perception of Reid did change and him keeping the fact that he was currently dating Hotch after his best friend had just confessed to him was going to lead to some real problems unlike Reid's actual sexuality revelation.

* * *

"Aaron, pick something to eat already."

 

Rossi had dragged Hotch to lunch that afternoon. They were currently at one of his favorite dining spots. It was a bit exquisite but it was Rossi so Hotch wasn't surprised. The atmosphere could have been considered romantic had they not known each other. From the looks they were getting, some people probably thought they were a couple. In actuality, Hotch felt more like a petulant child with the tone Rossi was currently using with him. Not to mention, the situation mirrored that of one of a real child.

 

"I told you, I'm not hungry," he replied back, closing the menu and sipping his water. 

 

"You've got to eat."

 

"I'm fine."

 

Rossi stared at him until the waiter made his way to the table with the notepad in hand. He had came round before but said he'd be back when Hotch was ready to order. That wasn't about to happen so Rossi took charge.

 

"He'll have the salmon spinach risotto with truffle oil," Rossi spoke for him despite Hotch's protests. 

 

"I'm not a child, Dave  - "

 

"Well you're acting like one so I decided to order something healthy and tasty for you," he said, taking a sip of his wine. He smiled as he heard the waiter scribble down the order quickly before making his way to the kitchen.

 

Hotch looked out the near window as the people passed by. "Why are we here?"

 

Rossi was staring him down, not letting himself look away from Hotch for a moment. He was trying to compel the other man to look at him and not avoid how he was feeling. 

 

"How are you doing, Aaron?" His voice was low and sweet, filled with concern. Hotch turned to him before looking down at the appetizer the waiter had brought over for them - basilli salad with cherry tomatoes and italian dressing. He picked up his fork and poked his food around, plopping a cherry into his mouth. He realized then how hungry he was but he still didn't want to eat. He felt that way recently and he knew he was losing weight. His suits were feeling a bit larger than usual recently. Garcia had even pointed it out a few days ago. He decided to get his suits tailored to fit him.

 

"Aaron?"

 

Hotch looked up to Rossi and saw the sympathetic gaze the older man gave him and a hint of love in those brown eyes. He knew he could tell him anything but he didn't know how to start. What was he going to tell him? That Foyet raped him? That he laid on the floor, helpless, and _took it up the ass like a bitch in heat?_  


 

  
_'No, he's getting to me. This isn't my fault.'_ He chided himself. He couldn't let Foyet get to him. The man already did that in his dreams on occasion. 

 

"I'm not ok, Dave. I think that part's pretty obvious," he mumbled. His hair was even starting to get a bit longer. He hadn't trimmed it since the assault. Not being used to the hair on his forehead for the last three and a half years, he pushed it back in futile attempt to make it stay put but it fell right back into place. He took a few more bites of his salad before giving up on the appetizer, opting to wait for the main dish instead.

 

"I know it's obvious. You need to speak to someone about it," Rossi told him.

 

"I am speaking to someone."

 

"And are you really talking to them?" 

 

Hotch snorted. "Dave, I don't know how." He was holding his fork in both of his hands, fiddling with it as a distraction from his own thoughts. He didn't even notice when a different waiter came and picked up their appetizers as the other moved to place their food on the table.

 

Rossi watched him for a while. When the waiter placed their entrees in front of them, he quickly thanked him and began cutting into his food. He watched as Hotch attempted to eat the food that was ordered for him. He felt nauseous after the first bite but pushed back the feeling to at least try to eat half of what was in front of him.

 

"If you aren't comfortable with your therapist then speak to me. I'm always here for you," he said. Hotch was about to respond when he interrupted him. "I don't want to question your decisions but we all can see it. And I'm hearing things, Hotch. Strauss is thinking of having Morgan replace you. It might be temporary but she says you aren't fit to lead after Foyet attacked you and I don't want to see her win."

 

"Then let her. I was thinking of promoting from the inside anyway," Hotch retorted. He wasn't angry at Rossi. He was upset over the situation. He knew he was slipping but he couldn't seem to catch his footing.

 

"Don't bottle this up, Aaron," Rossi said, "I'm here for you. We all are and we don't want to see Strauss get what she wants."

 

Hotch remained quiet.

 

"We don't want to see Foyet win either."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update. I had writer's block but I hope this chapter came out alright. It's really diverging from canon so it might be a hard to adjust to. 
> 
> I will try to update by this coming Monday and then again next Friday as an apology but only if the chapters are good :) I want this story to be great and I can't have that if some of my chapters are shoddy. I might even come back and edit a few.
> 
> The story is a little slow right now but there will be a pick up in pace once the drama worsens in the near future. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late and kind of rushed chapter. My life has been rather hectic but will be much better after this week. It's all due to my procrastination so I apologize. I hope you're all still interested in this story! The chapters will be much better from here on out! :) Thanks for sticking with it.

* * *

It had now been seven weeks since Foyet had made his appearance known. There weren't any indications of his whereabouts - whether he still resided in Virginia or if he had moved on. The latter was less likely. He seemed to get off on the torture and pain he inflicted on Aaron Hotchner. He was his ultimate victim and it was as if he had no other purpose but to make the other man suffer. Nothing else interested him.

Hotch was obsessing over the Foyet case. Morgan had noticed the files here and there laying around Hotch's apartment. Prentiss had brought it to the team's attention when she picked him up one morning. Little did she know that Morgan was making his way down the street when she pulled into the parking lot of Hotch's apartment building. He was well aware of Hotch's obsession, the weight loss, and the suicidal implications. Thankfully, those were being worked out. He had given Hotch the number to his counselor when he was dealing with the coming out of the revelation of Carl Buford molesting him when he was a child. It seemed to work better than his previous psychiatrist but the obsession on Foyet and his negligence of his health was still a work in progress.

They were currently sitting in Morgan's home, Clooney curled up at Hotch's feet and Morgan with his head on Hotch's lap. They were watching a rather old movie that Morgan had found in one of those miscellaneous boxes found in his garage and he remembered how much he loved it back as a teenager. Hotch was curious and so they watched it together. Clooney had trotted in and was already accustomed to Hotch so he had no issue lying at his feet instead of Morgan's.

In the middle of the movie, Hotch commented on how he needed to use the restroom. Morgan turned face up and Hotch bent over and stole a kiss from him before he could fully get up but then he gave him another one once Morgan sat up completely.

"Pampering me with kisses today?" Morgan breathed against his lips before connecting them again. They were small and quick kisses and it was becoming increasingly harder for Hotch to get up.

"You're so," Hotch started but was stopped with another kiss.

"You started it," Morgan said, leaving one last longing kiss before helping Hotch to his feet so that he could head to the bathroom.

Hotch was halfway there when he turned around. "You want to order food or do you want to cook today?"

Morgan pondered the question for a few seconds before answering. "I don't think I can take more Chinese. I'll make us some sandwiches." He got up and made his way to the kitchen to pull out ingredients while Hotch made his way into the bathroom. He washed his hands and was getting into the motions of preparing a meal, starting on fresh tomatoes, that he didn't hear Hotch make his way to the kitchen but he didn't jump when he felt arms wrap around him from the back. Instead he smiled, glad Hotch was being a little more affectionate ever since Foyet.

"I'm trying to cut the tomatoes," he said jokingly, his heart skipping a beat when he heard Hotch chuckle. Any emotion out of the man was a good sign when it came to the aftermath.

"Need help?"

Morgan placed the knife down before turning around and kissing his lover briefly. "I'd prefer if you relax and let me finish up but knowing you, that's probably impossible for you."

Hotch smiled a small smile before going into the fridge to grab the rest of the ingredients. While making the quick lunch, snack, dinner, whatever they could call it besides something that Hotch could digest because the other man would protest at that notion, their arms bumped occasionally. Morgan smiled, his eyes meeting Hotch's and he knew then and there that he didn't care how long it took to help rebuild him. It wasn't his first time turning to look at his lover and realizing how in love he was but those moments always made his day. When they were done, they sat down to enjoy their small meal when the door bell was rung. Morgan watched as Hotch visibly tensed up, neither of them expecting anyone at this time.

Quietly getting up and reaching for his weapon in the drawer of his living room, one of two guns he kept in his home, Morgan placed it behind him before checking the peephole of his door. Seeing it was only Reid, he visibly relaxed. He turned to where Hotch was sitting to see the man had already made his way into the bedroom, his sandwich forgotten and he wondered if he'd even eat it at this point. He sighed as he pulled open the door, thinking he'd just turn Reid away but he stopped when he saw the worry in the younger man's eyes.

"Reid? What's going on?" Morgan asked, concern straining to the surface of his voice.

Moving to the side, he let Reid in and after securely locking the door behind him, he sat down with Reid in the living room. He knew Hotch would remain in the bedroom, considering he didn't want anyone else knowing about their relationship just yet.

Reid was tense and visibly upset. "Morgan, I went to Hotch's apartment and he's not there."

Now it was Morgan's turn to tense up. His eyes quickly glanced at the sandwiches left on the kitchen table. He wondered if Reid could see it from where he was. He had no doubt he could, considering he himself had no issue seeing that there were two plates.

Reid's eyes followed his and then widened.

"Is he here?"

Morgan didn't answer. He couldn't answer but that was an answer for Reid who got up and went into the kitchen. Morgan protested and followed him, stopping next to him to look at the two sandwiches left on the plates, still uneaten.

"Am I interrupting something?" Reid asked. It didn't take a profiler to know that the young man was on the verge of heartbreak and betrayal in the simple sentence. Having spilled his secret to who he considered his best friend a couple of weeks ago and  now realizing that he was holding back a secret that involved his secret.

Morgan sighed and sat at the bar in the kitchen. "Kid, I don't know what to tell you."

Reid's face scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowing in disbelief and slight anger. "Really, Morgan? That's all you have to say?"

Morgan's eyes widened slightly at the minuscule but detectable raise in voice of the young doctor. "No, Reid, it's just - we weren't ready to come out yet. Especially not after Foyet," he explained.

Reid rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He felt tears threatening to appear and it wasn't fair because he wasn't sad just yet. He was actually angry, upset but that's how he reacted when those emotions swelled up inside him. He scrubbed at his face before turning back around to face his coworker.

"Morgan, I told you my secret. The least you could do was put me down softly and not make me feel like there's hope."

"I never said anything to encourage that," Morgan started to argue back. "I wasn't about to disclose my relationship with my partner without his consent, Reid. It doesn't work that way!"

"Sure, Morgan! You were probably bathing in the fact that you were able to do the thing that poor, scrawny, indefensible Spencer Reid couldn't muster up the strength to do. What chance could I possibly have against you?"

Morgan was clammed up for a second before responding. "Reid, calm down. I never thought of you that way and I never gloated over anything. You're twisting things because you're angry and you should be but stop for a moment and let me - "

They both stopped when they heard someone clearing their voice behind Morgan. Reid stared at the figure with a broken look in his eyes while Morgan turned slowly to face the man he loved unconditionally. 

"Spencer," the soft tone of his voice and the use of his first name had Reid taken aback. "I don't think this is the time nor the place to talk about this."

Reid turned his stare down at his feet. He was still angry - angry at Morgan for not telling him. Angry at himself for not making the move earlier in his life. Angry and probably jealous at the fact that he could have been in Morgan's shoes now, comforting Hotch and enjoying a meal with him. His eyes picked back up again as he gazed a bit longingly at Hotch.

"Yeah, it's late. I didn't mean to disturb you both," Reid apologized. He began to make his way out but stopped when a hand on his shoulder made him stay in place as he was familiar with the palm. He turned and was enveloped into a hug that took him by surprise. It took him a while to register the action and he returned for a brief moment before they pulled apart.

"Thank you for caring and I'm sorry that I...never noticed," Hotch now apologized. 

Reid's heart swelled up with regret over his actions as he now realized what he was facing. Not only did he come in unannounced and probably triggered something in Hotch, as he could from the slight change in his expression, he also felt extremely dumb, for lack of a better word, with trying to come at Morgan when he was clearly providing Hotch with what he needed. 

He felt like a jackass although he still felt somewhat justified in his actions. It just wasn't the time nor the place.

"I'll see you two," he commented. He gave one last regretful look at his comrades before making his way out, letting Morgan close the door behind him. 

Morgan turned to look at Hotch who gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said, not knowing what to say exactly.

Hotch had responded back with a quick kiss to his lips and then hugged him too.

"No. Thank you."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all subscribe to my account! And guys, I love Spencer so I don't mean to torture him. I just like love triangles or semi-love triangles. Makes for good drama sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long. I will make sure to update regularly from now on!

Derek told himself he wasn't about to let what happened between him and Reid affect their working relationship. He came into work the Monday after the break with a spring in his step, happy to have enjoyed a long break (or what the Bureau called long, meaning one week) with his beau. Hotch had responded better during the week to his little touches and while they still had some issues, it wasn't impossible to work through.

But when he came into the Bureau, Reid was avoiding him at all cost. And it made sense. He honestly couldn't act normal around the genius at this point. While he had wanted to make the effort, it clearly was futile. When he sat at his desk, Reid seemed very interested in his paper. That was normal. He nearly always was but this time it was as if he was trying to shut everyone and everything out, even taking on a few of Prentiss's files which she had gladly allowed him to take.

When they both got up at the same time to grab more coffee, Reid opted on heading to the bathroom instead. Getting the hint, Morgan quickly mixed in his coffee in order to be out of Reid's way once he emerged from the restroom.

When Morgan was turning in a few file to Hotch before taking a lunch break, Reid was bringing over twice as many and Morgan allowed him to go ahead first because he could tell from the way Reid was poised, that he was about to turn back and sit down. Not wanting Reid to feel like he was in his way, he let him pass first.

"You can go first," Morgan said, gesturing with the files in his hand. He subsequently moved out of the way and hanged around at the bottom of the short steps while Reid, who didn't acknowledge him, made his way to the unit chief's office but he stopped as he saw through the blinds that Strauss was currently speaking with him. It looked tense and he decided to remove himself from their view to avoid any questions. When he rushed back down the steps, Morgan rose an eyebrow before glancing up at the office as well.

 "He's speaking to Strauss. Doesn't look good," Reid said quickly, taking his seat at his desk. Morgan followed that and made his way back to his desk as well. Strauss was never good news and after the last case, where Hotch had entered a hostage negotiation unarmed, doing things they were trained to not do, even Morgan questioned him, something he tried not to do.

 When Strauss left her office, she acknowledged them, including JJ who was going over to Hotch's office to hand him some files.

* * *

Morgan was upset and pissed off. Not only did Hotch room him with Rossi who continues to defend himself against snoring accusations but still sounds like Baloo, he also was harpering him about every little detail as if he couldn't do his job right. Hotch had him writing reports hes never done before and then nitpicking about the details to questioning everything hes had to contribute to the profile.

Morgan wanted to confront him about it. When he found him in the break room of the police station, grabbing a cup of coffee, he approached quietly. It was in vain because judging by Hotch's body language, he already knew the darker man was there. It didn't stop him from closing in from behind.

"What's going on with you?" Morgan asked Hotch as he lightly placed his hand the other man's upper arm.

Without turning around, Hotch answered as he stirred his coffee. "Nothing."

"It can't be nothing because you're staring daggers at the back of my head and looming over me about everything."

Hotch then turned to address Morgan, unconsciously being cornered against the counter. They were so used to being so close that it went unnoticed by both parties. The door was left slightly ajar.

"You'll understand eventually," Hotch whispered. He looked away and tried to move from his lover but without much luck, as the other just pressed himself even closer.

Morgan lightly pressed his lips against his superior's, his hand moving to hold Hotch's hip, slowly tasting every corner of his mouth. Hotch's left hand laid on Morgan's chest, an aborted movement to push him back softly as he melted into the kiss. 

It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat behind them that they pulled away quickly.

Reid move around them, preparing his coffee. "You shouldn't do that where everyone could see, you know."

Hotch, a bit upset with himself for behaving inappropriately in the police department, walked out quickly, making a beeline for the bathroom to check on his image. Morgan sighed as he watched him hurry off but he slowed down as he passed a few officers, not wanting to alert them with his body language.

Reid leaned against the counter next to Morgan, sipping his coffee slowly. "More sugar," he mumbled in between sips.

Morgan glanced at him before shaking his head, grabbing the abandoned coffee cup for himself and walking away.

* * *

When Hotch told Morgan he was resigning as Unit Chief, Morgan didn't hide his disappointment and anger that was directed at Strauss, knowing the older woman had been giving his lover a hard time. It was reasonable, though. Especially after Hotch had walked into a hostage situation unarmed, putting himself and everyone in that room in danger. Or when he constantly referenced Foyet with every case they picked up. Or how he seemed to go along with life sometimes as if he had nothing to live for...

 The therapy sessions were helping but there was still unresolved issues, most likely ones due to him not wanting to be completely honest with himself and his therapist. He wasn't losing weight any more but he wasn't really gaining it. If he gained anything at all, it wasn't noticeable in the slightest.

 Hotch went out on a light jog with Clooney late afternoon on a day where they only had to deal with paperwork. Strauss gave them a day off after Morgan performed exceptionally well as acting unit chief. He had a feeling it took a small hit to Hotch's confidence but it wasn't up for discussion. He knew about Morgan's leadership capabilities and honestly, seeing his boyfriend lead the team had been a fulfilling experience albeit a strange one considering it was his team to lead.

 Morgan stood outside 10 minutes after Hotch went out for the jog. It was sunny then and now it already began to pour. He held a bright red umbrella above him as he waited for his lover's and his dog's silhouette to appear in the distance. When it did, he walked his way up to them and put a hand around the older man's shoulders, hip bumping against hip and he couldn't believe his ears but Hotch was...giggling?

"What's got you laughing?" He asked as they made their way to the front porch.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, let's get you inside and dry you both up." Clooney showed protest by shaking off the water once they were inside the foyer. "And myself...," he added.  

"It just felt good for the rain to come down."

Morgan, who was midway to scolding the dog that trotted away up the stairs, turned his attention to Hotch, his eyes softening.

"Metaphorically?"

"Whatever you want to make of that." Hotch took the towel and opted for a shower instead, inviting Morgan to come along if he chose to.

* * *

It was another day in the office, working on paperwork. Morgan sat in a burgundy chair with his legs crossed, in front of Hotch's desk and they were working on the reports together. Morgan understood what had to be done but it didn't hurt to have some help from an expert of 6 years. And he honestly didn't know how Hotch was able to keep up with the demands. It wasn't overwhelming. It was just annoying.

They chatted from time to time but it was mostly a comfortable silence. No one questioned Morgan camping out in his boss's office for a couple of hours now because they knew of the changes and assumed their former boss was just getting the younger man up to speed. 

Until Prentiss noticed how Reid kept sending glares up the stairs. The blinds were only slightly closed but the two men were hard at work up there. Morgan had brought in two coffee cups for them both so they barely had a reason to move from their positions until lunch time.

Prentiss looked from Reid to the blinds and back to Reid. She had a feeling something was going on between the three men. Morgan and Hotch, her suspicions were there since the Foyet case and when she once saw a glimpse of a car that looked a lot like Morgan's driving down the road one morning when she had took a detour to get to Hotch's apartment. She wasn't sure if it was his car in actuality but now some pieces were starting to fit in her head.

"Reid," she said. The young genius gave her a quick glance before returning to his work. 

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

"If you stare long enough, I think his glass window might actually break."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid threw his pen on the desk and grabbed his mug to get a refill. He knew Prentiss would follow him.

"Very convincing."

"Okay, so my day isn't going all that great. Any other questions?" Reid leaned against the counter and sipped at his sugar filled coffee, not making eye contact with her.

"Does it have to do with Hotch and Morgan?" She asked.

Reid didn't answer but that was the only confirmation Prentiss needed.

When it was around 1:30pm, Morgan was trying to convince Hotch to grab some lunch with him. When the older man wouldn't budge from his seat, Morgan opted to bring in some take-out. Grabbing his coat and keys and ignoring all protests from Hotch, he made his way down the stairs and to the elevator, where Reid and Prentiss were also standing, presumably to grab some lunch as well.

Rossi also was coming their way along with Garcia, who was chatting animatedly despite his lack of interest. Morgan groaned internally. It was like some huge family reunion that he didn't want any part of today.

"Hotch isn't joining us?" Rossi asked, slipping on his coat.

"I was going to just grab some takeout and bring it here. Where are all of you going?" Morgan glanced at Reid who was clearly avoiding his glance. The genius was glaring at the elevator number above as if he were trying to will it to go faster. He probably could if he tried hard enough. 

The elevator doors dinged and opened and Prentiss stepped in. "Reid and I were going to go to the little diner around the corner."

"Rossi and I were going there too!" Garcia said. 

Rossi rolled his eyes. "I think I should opt in for takeout instead at this point."

"You don't want to eat out with us?" JJ said, walking in as well because Morgan was still holding the elevator door open. 

Sighing, Morgan looked up at Hotch's office. He turned and smiled at the rest of them. "I'll see if Hotch and I can join you guys." He let go of the door and waved while it closed, ignoring Garcia's "Just drag him out of there" exclamation.

Morgan had managed to convince Hotch to meet the rest of the team at the diner. It was a large group and somehow the diner was able to accommodate all of them in at a large table. Morgan tried to get himself to sit next to Reid but he ended up on Hotch's left side while Morgan sat at the end of the booth on Hotch's right side.

The lunch out was enjoyable. Jokes were exchanged and some short stories with comfortable silence during bites and sips. Morgan kept trying to get a look at Reid, who wasn't as lively as he normally was, which he was sure everyone took notice of but he made an effort to speak and participate. He sent a few longing glances at Hotch, who most likely wasn't oblivious to them, wasn't reacting to them. Prentiss took notice but Rossi, Garcia, and JJ didn't.

And then Prentiss looked at Hotch and Morgan and how Morgan's shoulder pressed against his ex-superior's shoulders at time or when he pushed the bread sticks back Hotch's way, who gave him a look and passed it along without taking one.

She swallowed down her fries and coke and decided to keep her newfound information to herself until she figured out more.

* * *

Footsteps sounded throughout the small house. The dark figure left a blood trail behind himself as his boots hit the wood paneled floor. He dropped the knife he used in frustration, slamming down on an old arm chair. He tore off his mask and looked down at the butchered figure on the floor -- a young woman around the age of 20 with brown hair and brown eyes, now lifeless. He had stabbed her 52 times and felt no after effect. The bliss, the feeling of completion that he had grown accustomed to before, was replaced by a feeling of nothingness. 

Growling under his breath, he pulled out a wallet from his pocket and opened it up to a photo. He stared at it, his breathing labored. This person had changed everything -- his perception one of the most prominent ones. Flashes of his night with him kept coming back. He felt no desire to kill another person anymore if it didn't affect this man. He wanted to destroy him, take everything he owned. His original plan was to murder his ex-wife and his child but now, that didn't interest him anymore. 

He needed to figure out how he could hurt this man's soul and destroy his inner essence, his inner being. He wanted to keep going until the man himself was nothing but a hollow shell, just like he was right now. So that the only thing he could think of was him, just like how he couldn't stop thinking of his victim.

His nostrils flared as he stared down at the photo, eyes dilated. "Aaron Hotchner, what have you done to me?"

* * *

* * *


End file.
